Dance With Me
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have an argument because Kagome wants to take a much needed break and go home. When she finally subdues Inuyasha and makes it home, she is greeted by her childhood friend who has a favor to ask of her.
1. The Arguement and the Guest

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooooo not mine. This is the only time I am saying this**.

**Chapter 1 The Argument and the guest**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay people……..After you read this I expect you to review! I love to read what you think. It helps me, a lot! So please do me a favor and review! PLEASE! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had angered her once again! She wanted to take a break and go home to see her family. One day that was all she had asked of him! One! One single say! Who was he to say no! She had a right to see her family whenever she wanted! So when he tried to stop her from going she uttered her most favorite word in the whole world. SIT! It was only when she heard the satisfying thud, did she turn around and head for the well. When the spell wore off he quickly got to his feet and shouted, "Kikyo wouldn't leave me like this!" Hearing him say that only enraged her more! She stopped abruptly in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face her ungrateful friend.

"Oh, man you are going to regret saying that!" Miroku smirked barely able to contain the laugh making its way up through his throat.

"Shut up, stupid monk!" Inuyasha shouted behind him. He tried to sound threatening but the monk who was used to Inuyasha acting this was, didn't seemed phased at all.

"Inuyasha! What did you just say to me!" Kagome screeched from her spot about 3 yards from him. If he said what she thought he said, he was going to regret making her mad…

"I said, Kikyo would never leave me like this…." He answered in a small voice; his dog ears plastered to his head.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" And once again Inuyasha's face slammed into the dirt with a sickening thud. _'He won't be getting up for a long while' _thought Kagome smiling.

Satisfied that he would be there for awhile, Kagome turned around and headed towards the well. Behind her she could hear Miroku, Shippo, and Sango laughing at Inuyasha. _'Serves him right!'_ she thought. Maybe next time he'd think twice about trying to stop her from going home! She loved being here, but sometimes she just needed to go home and see her family. She did have a life outside of the feudal era!

Finally she reached the well and jumped in. within seconds she wrapped in a blue light and back in her own time. _'Has it really been two years already, since I had first fallen through the well? Time sure has flown by!' _She had grown quite a bit since then. She was no longer the vulnerable girl she was that faithful day. She was no longer the fragile young girl. She had acquired that hour glass figure you only receive when you reach womanhood. Traveling with Inuyasha in his era had given her body nicely toned muscles. Not bulky at all like you see on TV, but still visible. Many times she had caught guys staring at her and knew they like the way she looked.

She climbed out of the well and walked up to her home, glad that she would be sleeping in the comfort of her own room tonight. How she missed sleeping in her warm and cozy bed!

"Mom! I'm home!" She announced opening the door.

"Perfect timing, Kagome! You have a visitor!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the living room. She seemed way too excited for Kagome.

"If its Hojo tell him I'm really tired and I'll call him later." Kagome answered her mother as he began heading towards her room. She didn't have to energy to talk to him right now.

"It's not Hojo honey." Her mother said smartly.

"Well then who is it?" Kagome asked curious to know who the mysterious person was.

"Come in here and you'll see." Kagome set her backpack down on the chair and followed her mother's voice into the living room to greet her mysterious guest.

"Long time no see." He said when she entered.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! Where have you been all this time! I haven't seen you in years!" Kagome said wrapping her friend in a warm embrace.

"Around. I came here to ask you something." Her old friend informed her breaking the hug.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome sat down in the chair across from him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well…I was wondering if you would….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be going to apologize to Kagome?" Shippo asked tilting his head to the side.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong! She should be the one to apologize to me!" Inuyasha was still angry she sat him so many times. His back was still sore! If she thought she could come back and he would act like nothing was wrong….she had another thing coming!

"I happen to disagree with you. **You** were wrong; she has a right to visit her family once in a while. You can't expect her to spend every minute here with you." Miroku said, joining the conversation.

"Shut up, Monk! What do you know! She needs to stay here and help us look for the jewel shards and find Narraku! That's out top priority!"

"No that's _your_ priority. Kagome's is different. She may want to help us collect all the jewel shards but she does have a duty to see her family once in a while. Come on Shippo, let's let the poor puppy sulk in his misery and go see what Sango is doing." Miroku said scooping Shippo into his arms and heading towards the village.

"I AM NOT A PUPPY!" Inuyasha shouted to Miroku's back.

"Well you sure act like one sometimes!" Miroku called over his shoulder.

"FEH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome's home**

"I don't know what to say, Isamu. It's been along time since I have danced! Let alone in a competition!" Kagome said. He knew what happened years ago! Why she quit dancing! Why was he asking her to do this now? There were many other people he could ask instead! There were so many other people that he could have chosen that were better and had much more experience than she!

"But you're the only one who can! My other partner broke her leg and I need a replacement partner. You already know the moves! We'll just have a few practices to get you warmed up! Please, for me?" Isamu pleaded. Sure he could find somebody else but she was the best, even better than his other partner. She needed to do this. It was for her own good, no matter what she chose to believe.

"I don't know…" Kagome said still unsure of her self.

"Please? For old times sake? We're great together! We won every competition we ever entered. We could win this! Dancing is not something you forget! Come on, you were a natural then and I bet you still are! Please, one more time for me?" He gave her his most pleading face, one no one could ever refuse.

"Okay." Kagome agreed. "When is the competition?"

"Oh, thank you so much! You have 4 days to practice. The day after those 4 days is the competition. I'll come pick you up everyday at 10:00 am for practice each day." Isamu informed her. He seemed way to excited to do this.

"I only get 4 days!" Kagome asked him surprised. She was even more unsure than she had been before. _But_ she had already agreed and couldn't back out now.

"Don't worry you'll do fine!" Isamu reassured her. "Well I must be going. I have a few things I need to tend to. See you tomorrow, ten o clock sharp!" He said rising off the couch.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kagome offered.

"Thank you."

"Isamu?" Kagome started as they reached the front door.

"Yes?" He turned to her waiting for her to speak.

"What am I going to wear to this competition? I don't have dress nice enough to wear for something as formal as this." Kagome said her face etched in worry. She knew her mother couldn't afford to buy her an expensive dress, like she knew she would need for something like this. Her mother just didn't have the money.

"Don't worry about that I already have that taken care of. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," Kagome said giving Isamu a hug then closing the door behind him. _'This has been an interesting afternoon. I think I'll go take a nice hot bath. That'll get rid of some of the butterflies in my stomach.' _ She had already forgotten about Inuyasha and how mad he had mad her. All she thought about was Isamu and what he had asked of her.

Kagome took a long hot bath, reveling in her modern technology. She couldn't take warm baths like this in feudal Japan. She smiled to herself and sighed with comfort. She was going to enjoy this while it lasted. And no one not even Inuyasha could ruin this for her!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you guys like the first chapter? This is my third fanfic. If you like this one, check out my other ones too please. It'll make me really happy to hear from you! Please R&R! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	2. The first Practice

**Chapter 2 The first Practice **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I want to thank all my lovely reviewers! You are all so cool! Now on to my fanfic. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After her bath Kagome when down stairs for something to eat. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mom already had food set out for her. Quickly Kagome took her seat. As she was stuffing her face her mom walked in, and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey mom! This food is really good! Thank you!" Kagome praised her mother.

"Sure! Anything for my star dancer! I 'm so glad you decided to start dancing again! It's been so long!" Mrs. Higurashi got this dreamy look on her face as if she was remembering something about her daughter that made her happy.

"Yeah I know mom. Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure honey. I know that's a touchy subject for you." Mrs. Higurashi said and sat down at the table across from her daughter.

"Ug! What am I going to do about Inuyasha? I told him I'd be back tomorrow! Oh, well he'll get over it! I should be aloud to do other things other than being his shard detector! If he comes back looking for me tomorrow tell don't tell him where I am. Promise me you won't." Kagome said sternly. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't good at keeping secrets. She just couldn't keep things to her self, she always had to tell someone.

"I promise." Her mother said waving her hand.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled, she then headed upstairs to her room for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome arose at 8:30 to have enough time to take a long shower and eat breakfast. When Kagome finished her morning rituals it was already 9:30. Isamu would be arriving in just a half hour! She walked downstairs to the living room to wait for his arrival. Her mother was already there sewing one of Sota's shirts. Kagome sat down on the couch and began to fidget nervously.

"Kagome sit still! He'll be here any minute!" chastised her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous!" Before her mother could reply the doorbell rang. "He always was early!" commented Kagome as she got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Isamu! Early as usual." Kagome said flashing him her brightest smile.

"Yeah just like old times. So you ready to go?" He asked her.

"You bet! Bye mom!"

"Bye!" Her mother called after them as she heard the door close telling her they were gone.

"So how long are we going to practice for?" Kagome asked him. He opened the door to his car for her like a gentleman and walked over to the driver side before he answered.

"Until noon then we will take a break and go out to lunch and then practice some more and then I will take you home."

"Sounds like a plan!" Kagome smiled and they drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Feudal era**

"Where is she! It's almost noon and she still isn't back!" Inuyasha vented.

"She'll be back when she's ready! She's probably still mad at you anyway. Give her another day to cool off." Sango advised him.

"Fine but if she's not back by tomorrow…" _I'm going to get her. _Inuyasha finished the thought in his head.

"Don't worry Inuyasha she will come back! Have more faith in her like she does you!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked off. He was going to wait for her by the well.

Sango smiled and watched him leave, as if she knew where he was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome and Isamu **

Kagome was sweating. She was soaked in sweat and felt gross. It was nearly noon and she needed a break.

"Ok you can rest now." Isamu finally told her.

"Finally." Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead onto her sleeve. They rested for a few minutes before heading out to get something to eat at WacDonalds.

"The usual?" Isamu asked her when they arrived.

"Yeah." She took at the nearest table waiting for his return.

"Here you go!" Isamu said placing her salad right in front of her. The two ate in silence. When they both finished they cleared the table and headed back to the studio to practice some more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Feudal era**

"Why isn't she back yet," Fumed the distraught dog demon. "The day is over half way over! That's it! I'm going to go get her! She told me she'd be back yesterday! Why must I be the one to always drag her sorry but back here!"

"Lets see? First off you're the only one here who can travel through the well. Second off she'll come back when she is ready! Let her be!" Sango yelled at her one-tack minded companion. It was tiring how he only saw his side of things!

"NO! We need her to find the jewel shards! I'm going to go get her and no one can stop me!" Inuyasha stormed off in the direction of the well.

"Okay! I better get back to the village! Crazed Hanyou on the loose!" Sango laughed as she watched him run towards the well. When would he ever learn?

Back in Kagome's time Inuyasha burst through the door. "Kagome! I'm taking you back now!" He shouted.

"Sorry Inuyasha but Kagome's not here." Miss Higurashi informed him.

"Where is she?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Out with her friends…"Mrs. Higurashi informed him vaguely. Too bad the Hanyou was too distracted to notice she was lying.

"Then I will wait here for her to get back!" He said stubbornly.

"That might be a couple hours."

"I don't care. I'm taking her back with me today and not another day later!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hours later 6:00 to be exact**

Isamu walked Kagome up to her door. "I had a great time today." He told her.

"Me too. Would you like to come inside for a little bit?" Kagome asked him.

"No. I have to go. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

No sooner did Kagome step one foot in the door did she hear the last voice she ever expected to hear. Inuyasha.

"Where were you? Who was that you were with? You told me you'd be back yesterday!"

"Stupid Inuyasha! That was a very dear friend of mine! I'm sorry but I won't be going back with you for a couple of days! AND you have no right to even ask me where I have been all this time! I don't have to ask you before I can do anything!"

"What do you mean your not coming back for a couple of days! You're leaving with me now if I have to drag you back by your hair!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. If he so much as laid one clawed finger on her…

He took one step towards her before she shouted, "SIT!"

WHAM! He slammed into the ground! Before the spell wore off Kagome ran upsairs to her room hoping Inuyasha wouldn't follow her. Her wish came true. Looking out her bedroom window she could see him stomping off to the well, muttering incoherent words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally chapter 2 is up! So far so good? I hope so! Please R&R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	3. Inuyasha's Plan

**Chapter 3 Inuyasha's plan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here I am once again thanks all of you that reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you all! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha jumped through the well after his argument with Kagome. Back in his own time he stormed off away from the village hoping to cool off before he went back. "What is she hiding from me?" He thought aloud. "And who is that person I smelt all over her? Almost like he was holding her close! Is she seeing someone? That can't be it! But what if it is? GRRRRR! It makes me mad even to think about it! I know! Tomorrow I will go back to her time and when she leaves to go with him, I'll follow her!" Grinning at his marvelous plan he trotted off back toward the village.

"What are you so chipper for?" Miroku wondered. "Did you and Kagome kiss or something?"

"No baka! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha spat.

"That didn't last long!" Mused Shippo.

"You shut up too brat!"

"Since Kagome's not here I'll say it! Inuyasha he's only a child be nice to him!" Sango said.

"Keh!" Was his famous reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome once again arose at 8:30 to be ready for Isamu. Little did she know Inuyasha sat perched on her roof waiting for her to leave. Isamu arrived a few minutes early like before. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep" Feeling as if someone was watching Kagome glanced behind her as the couple made their way down the driveway. So not to be seen Inuyasha laid flat on the roof.

"Something wrong?" Isamu asked.

"No nothing." They continued to the studio until Kagome thought she saw a flash of red and white out of the corner of her eye. _'He wouldn't!' _ She thought. _'Oh he's going to get it!' _Suddenly Kagome stopped walking and shouted "SIT, SIT, SIT!" After hearing the satisfying thud of Inuyasha face planting, Kagome grabbed Isamu by the arm and mentally recited the scent masking spell Kaede taught her. She dragged him all the way to their destination.

"What was that all about?" Asked Isamu a worried expression showing on his face.

"Can we talk about it later? Please?"

Finding it awfully difficult to say no to such a pleading face he quietly answered with a yes.

"Thank you! Now let's get started!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled pulling is sore body out of the crater he made in the cement. Good thing he was Half demon and not human or he may not be alive right now. Still that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell! "How did she know I was following her? She must have seen me! Guess I was a little too anxious to see where they were going!" He sniffed the air trying to catch her scent. "Stupid wench! She **had** to use that scent masking spell Kaede recently taught her! She's in for it when she gets back!" He then picked himself up off the ground and then headed back to her house to wait for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome walked home alone anticipating Inuyasha being there. It was hard convincing Isamu to let her go alone. But she knew if he was with her when she came home…there's no telling what Inuyasha may do to him. She slowly opened the door and looked around. No Inuyasha. Stepping the rest of her body inside, she then turned and closed the door. When she turned back around she ran into something hard and warm.

"Omph" Kagome pulled back from this rather large object and looked up. Two furious amber eyes stared down at her. "Um..Hi?"

"Don't you "hi" me! Where is that guy you were with? What's his name! I demand to know! Did he make a move on you! Why are you so sweaty? Did you….."

"EWWWWW INUYASHA! Why would you even think that? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that perverted head of yours!"

"Well you can't blame me! Now answer my other questions! I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" He yelled back at her.

"Like I'm going to tell you! You don't even trust me enough not to follow me!" She said brushing past him and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. But she knew she wasn't getting by that easily. He followed her right into the bathroom. "Excuse me! But I'm taking a shower, ALONE!"

"Well I'm not done here yet!"

"Well I am!" Kagome said shoving him out the door with all her might and then slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha being caught off guard fell back on his ass.

He quickly got to his feet and began banging on the door. "Open up now or I'll brake this door down!"

"No!" she shouted back, turning on the shower, undressing and stepping in.

"Kagome! You open this door now! Kagome!" Inuyasha repeatedly slammed his fist on the door.

"Inuyasha unless you want to seem me naked I am not coming out now!"

Hearing her say this made him realize what he was saying. Angrily he stormed off to her room to wait for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later Kagome stepped out of the shower wrapping her self in a towel. Realizing she forgot her change of clothes she left the bathroom and headed for her bedroom.

Inuyasha heard her soft footsteps heading straight towards him. When the door opened he opened his mouth to yell at her some more but stopped, mouth wide open. He blushed with embarrassment but he couldn't take his eyes of her. After all she was only wearing a towel.

Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed mouth open, but decided to ignore him. Walking toward her dresser she pulled out some clean underwear and pajamas. Inuyasha let his eyes roam over her body. The towel just barely covered her…. He continued to stare at her even after she turned around to face him. His eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Well? Are you going to leave so I can change? Or do I have to stay like this for the rest of the night?" Kagome teased.

"Oh…Yeah…sorry…"He blushed.

After he closed the door she quickly changed from her towel to her pajamas. "Okay Inuyasha you can come in now."

"Okay." He said entering her room attempting to pick up where they left off. "Um…what were we talking about again?" But it was clear his mind was still on how she looked in a towel. Realizing this Kagome decided to use it to her advantage.

"We were talking about how you were going to let me stay home for another three days with my family no questions asked."

"Oh… right."

"Now go back to your era and get some rest. I'll see you in three days." Kagome said pushing him out the door. He left her house in a daze, going through what he had seen over and over again.

Kagome smiled. That was easy! Males were all the same! Give them something to look at and you can manipulate them all you want.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do ya think of this chapter?** **Please R&R**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	4. Sota tells Inuyasha

**Chapter 4 Sota Tells Inuyasha**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all my loyal reviewers! Lol. I love you all so much! You make my day!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha awoke the next day with a start. He was dreaming of Kagome when he heard someone calling his name. "Inuyasha! Wake up already! Inuyasha! Now!" The voice he recognized as Sango's was shaking him.

"Alright. Alright! You can stop shaking me now." He swatted her hands off him.

"Good. Now I noticed you didn't come back with Kagome, last night like you promised. What happened?" Sango asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah…um she kinda tricked me…" He blushed as his mind relived the memory. Good thing Sango couldn't read his thoughts or he may be in a lot of trouble right now….

"What do you mean she tricked you?" Sango asked confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Whatever. Knowing you, you probably made her too mad at you to come back!"

"I did not! She's just busy that's all! I'll go get her in a couple of days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last two days of practicing with Isamu went by quickly. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come back for her yet, it was so unlike him. The day of the competition was upon her and she was nervous but anxious at the same time. She was sitting in the limo **_(yeah a limo! One of those really expensive ones with food and drinks and enough room to seat like 8 people!). _**She was also wearing the dress Isamu had provided her. She really loved how it clung to her and showed off her figure. The dress was red and went all the way down to her feet. It was low cut and tied around her neck. She loved it! Her hair one pulled up and two strands dangled down around her face.

Kagome thought back to how her mother reacted when she saw her in the dress. Of course she had to take about a hundred pictures of her and Isamu. It was like junior prom all over again! Not to mention how she kept repeating "Kagome you look amazing!" Sota couldn't have cared less. He stayed in his room playing video his stupid games. Never even came down to say good bye! Not that she cared.

A few minutes later and they arrived at their destination. Isamu being the gentleman he was stepped out of the limo first and walked over to her side to open the door for her. She took his hand and he helped her exit the car. They walked inside arm in arm. They looked like the perfect couple.

Inside they found the sign in sheets and looked to see what time they were to perform. Out of the 20 couples they were couple number 12. They had about an hour and fifteen minute wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was on his way to the well. Kagome said she would be back today. It was already past noon and still there was no sign of her. He knew he still had a few hours of the day left but he didn't care. He could just go check on her, couldn't he? Just to see what she was doing. No harm in that. He jumped through the well and was immediately enveloped in the blue light of traveling forward in time. As soon as he made it through the well he knew Kagome wasn't home. Her scent was faint. He strode up to her house and for once walked in through the door instead of the window.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sota greeted him. "Kagome's not here."

"Can you tell me where she is?" Asked Inuyasha. If Kagome or her mother wouldn't tell him what's going on then why not get it outta the kid?

"Sure. She went to this dance competition with her childhood friend Isamu."

"Can you tell me where that is?" Asked Inuyasha finally glad to get the answers he wanted.

"Yeah, just…" But before Sota could finish he was stopped by a hand being placed over his mouth.

"Sota no." It was Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome is going to be _so_ mad. She told me not to tell Inuyasha where she was."

"Well I didn't know!" Sota said his voice slightly raised. "No one told me not to tell him!"

"Mrs. Higurashi I beg you to take me to her!" yelled Inuyasha slamming his hand on the kitchen table, making a small dent.

"No, Inuyasha! Their is a reason she doesn't want you there! I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it!"

"If you don't tell me I'll find her myself!" He said making his way out the door.

"Wait!" the thought of having Inuyasha running allover town, causing who know what kind of trouble, scared Mrs. Higurashi. "Alright! I'll take you, but on one condition!"

"I'll do anything!"

"You have to wear the clothes I provide for you and a hat to cover your ears."

"Fine!" Inuyasha quickly agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost Kagome and Isamu's turn to dance. Their was only two couples to go until it was their turn. Anxiously they waited. Kagome's couldn't get this bad feeling to leave her. She didn't know what caused it but it wouldn't go away.

"What wrong? Surely you don't have butterflies in your stomach?" Asked Isamu seeming to notice something was bothering her.

"No, I'm not nervous. I just have this bad feeling that won't go away."

"I bet its nothing. You're probably just worried because it's been a few years since you've danced in front of so may people."

"Maybe your right." Said Kagome not believing what he told her. Something told her it was something else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, and Sota were almost there. Mrs. Higurashi had Inuyasha dressed in nice pair of blue jeans and dress shirt. He looked nice except for the baseball hat that covered his ears. It seemed to clash with his outfit but it was all she had to cover his cute little dog ears.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked in the door to the seating area. Because they got there so late there were no empty seats so the trio had to stand in the back.

"Now Inuyasha, please don't do anything stupid! Kagome would kill me if she found out you were here. She and Isamu should be up next. Just stand there and don't move." Mrs. Higurashi instructed the hanyou.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He said. Inuyasha knew Kagome was here and near by too. He could smell her. It took everything he had to stay put and not go find her. He didn't want to make things worse between them. Maybe after they were all back home he could talk to her. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter for is done. Yeah it's short and I'm sorry! Please R&R**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	5. Sway

**Chapter 6 They Dance**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N **

**lexy499 **

**I added a description of Isamu just for you. I hope it helps it is not a very good one in my opinion. **

**Anyway, I have decided I'm going to work together with Berii on this fanfic. **

**Yes, since I have extensive knowledge in Dance and Music you have been graced with my knowledge. He he jk (I don't know THAT much). Anyway even though I'm not as good of a writer as Ichigo (clouds of the sky) I think that if you like this fanfic and like Tokyo Mew Mew you should check out my fanfic, One More Dance. I'm happy to work with Ichi-chan on this I hope you enjoy. (Thanks for listening to my babbling) **

**Onto the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pair 12! Number 12! You're up next," announced one of the judges over the loud speaker.

"Ready," asked Isamu turning to face her.

Kagome looked into Isamu's deep blue eyes and all her worry went away. He looked really handsome all dressed up. His beautiful brown hair was styled just for the occasion. He really looked stunning. "I'm ready."

Smiling Isamu took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. All light disappeared; except for a lone spotlight that shown on the two of them. Isamu placed his arm around her waist ready for the music to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh! They're up!" Mrs. Higurashi screeched as she watched at r her daughter and Isamu take their places on the dance floor.

Inuyasha looked down at the dance floor and nearly died. (Figuratively lol) Kagome was wearing a red v-neck top paired with a black skirt just shy of her knees. Kagome's hair was pulled back into a bun and a red flower was put in her hair. Her costume showed of her feminine body, fit from dancing and traveling in the feudal era. Inuyasha liked what he saw. But what he didn't like was the way the guy was holding her.

Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi standing next to him moving some kind of box around that had a light on it and exclaiming every 5 seconds "oohh they're so cute together!"

"feh" Inuyasha said. _I don't see what's so great about them, _he thought to himself.

Just then the music started and Kagome and Isamu began to move across the floor

**Artist: Pussycat Dolls  
Song: Sway **

**When the marimba rhythm starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

Kagome and Isamu started out chasing after each other teasingly then Isamu grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her making her end up in an embrace with Isamu, her back against his chest.

_It's fine_, Inuyasha thought, _Kagome is just doing this because he couldn't find anyone else. There is nothing going on between them._

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

Isamu dips Kagome. Their faces are just inches away from each others. He pulls her back into a standing position and her eyes never leave his blue ones.

'_Does Kagome have feelings for this guy? Is that why she is dancing so….so ….seductively with him?' _Inuyasha wondered.

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak**

Isamu dips Kagome once more and then spins her out. He pulls her in close and sways her from side to side

**I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me**

As they dance moves his hands along the length of Kagome's body and rest on her hips. He continues to lead her in the dance.

**Sway (sway)**

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak**

**I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now**

The song ended and the crowd roared to life. They throw roses on to the dance floor at them. Isamu picked one up and gave it to Kagome. He then bent over and kisses Kagome on the cheek. Kagome looks at Isamu and blushes.

'_What the….did he just kiss her? How dare he! I'm going to teach him a lesson no one kisses my Kagome and gets away with it!' _ Angered Inuyasha ran through the crowd of people and on to the dance floor with out thinking.

"What do you think you were doing?" he shouted at Isamu.

"All I did was give her a kiss on her cheek. Kagome do you know this guy?" asked Isamu turning to face her.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She just stared at Inuyasha in shock. _'What is he doing here? How did he find me? What am I going to do?' _A million different things went through her head all at once. Finally able to answer she said, "Um, yeah this is my friend Inuyasha."

"Yeah! I'm her friend! And If you ever lay a finger on Kagome like you did tonight or kiss her you'll be sorry!" threatened Inuyasha. He was trying to sound tough but sounded more childish than anything.

Kagome was just about to tell Inuyasha off when her mother came running from the crowd. "Kagome! I'm sooooooo sorry, Honey! I know you told me not to bring him here but I was afraid of what he might do if I didn't! I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom. Its not you're fault. Just take Inuyasha home and I'll deal with him later!" Kagome then linked her arm in Isamu's and together they walked off to the restricted area, meaning dancers only.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha yelled after her. He started to follow her, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Please Inuyasha. This is not the place to cause trouble. Let me take you home." said Mrs. Higurashi.

Looking at her pleading eyes Inuyasha couldn't say no. He let her lead him outside and into the car to go to Kagome's home.

"That was interesting. Talk about fighting for ones affections." said one of the judges over the speaker, trying not to laugh. "In a few moments we will announce the competitors that made it to the next round."

Isamu and Kagome nervously stood holding each others hands hoping they made it. "Cross your fingers," Kagome said.

"The winners are couple 2, 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 17, 19, 20," The judged announced over the loud speaker.

Kagome and Isamu were jumping for joy! They made it! Just like old times!

"Congratulations to our other contestants. You did a great job. Better luck next year!" continued the judge.

"I can't wait to tell my mother the great news! Why don't you come over to my place with me to celebrate?" Kagome asked completely forgetting about Inuyasha.

"Sure! Let me gather my belongings and we can go."

'Kay. I'll meet you in the limo." Kagome walked out to the limo almost in a skip she was so excited. The driver opened the door for her and she climbed in. A few minutes later she was met by Isamu.

The driver took them to Kagome's home. The happy couple walked inside the house and were greeted by none other than our friend Inuyasha.

"What the hell is HE doing here Kagome?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I shall end it here. I hope you all like it and continue to read! Please R&R! **

**Clouds of the sky**


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6 The Party**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And Thanks to TriGemini who always seems to be the first or one of the first to review! **

**_HopelesslyEscaflowne_ To answer your question their will be about two more rounds. This is going to be a Kags/Inu fanfic. I couldn't have it any other way! **

**Clouds of the Sky and Berii (the cowritier/editor)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is HE doing here?" asked a very angry Inuyasha.

"If by "HE", you mean Isamu, I asked him to come home with me. And you have no right to question him after what you just did! How dare you get angry at him or me! You are the one in the wrong!" Kagome said raising her voice.

"How am I wrong!"

Big mistake. Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red. If she wasn't angry before, she defiantly was now. Inuyasha knew he was in for it now. Good thing they were inside. She wouldn't dare sit him in the house.

"Inuyasha! Outside now!"

On no! Spoke too soon! He followed her outside, and waited for her to speak. And when she finally did…lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"What were you thinking? Running on to the dance floor? What if you're hat had fallen off and someone saw your ears? And furthermore you had no right to even be angry at Isamu for kissing me! He's just a friend and in this era it's okay for a friend to kiss a friend. If you ever do something like that again, being sat will be the least of your worries! You can be sure of that!"

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, pretending not to care.

"Sit boy!"

"Omph." Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Lately he seemed to be meeting the ground face to face quite frequently. By the time he had gotten to his feet Kagome was almost to the door.

"And Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He cowered; afraid she was going to sit him again.

"If I find out you ever do anything to hurt Isamu when I'm not around…" and she walked in the house leaving him to ponder what kind of torture he might receive if he decided to teach Isamu a lesson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kagome entered the house she was greeted by her mom "I hear you made the final round honey! Isamu told me! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom." Kagome said weakly.

"You don't sound too excited about it."

"I am. Its just Inuyasha kinda dampened my mood."

"What did he do this time?"

"The usual, harassing every guy I come in contact with."

Before Mrs. Higurashi could voice her opinion the doorbell rang.

"Hi Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! What's up?" Kagome greeted them.

"We heard the news Kagome! Congratulations! We brought someone to see you." Yuka said as Hojo stepped out from behind her

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said greeting her. "I brought you a good luck charm" he said, handing it over.

"Thanks Hojo!" Kagome said in mock happiness.

They all walked into the living room to find Inuyasha there.

"Who is that guy, Kagome?" asked Eri

"Is he some cosplayer?" asked Ayumi.

"I ain't no cosplayer, whatever that is, wench!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Yuka, ignoring Inuyasha.

"No he's not my boyfriend, or a cosplayer, he's actually a half dog demon." Answered Kagome, uncomfortably.

"Yeah right! Demons don't exist anymore!" Said Ayumi.

While this was all going on Eri had somehow snuck up to Inuyasha. "Are those ears real?" She asked touching them before he could react.

"Hey wench! Stop that! I never said you could touch me!" snapped Inuyasha

"They are real!" Eri screeched happily.

"Kagome is this that bad tempered, jerk you have been telling us about?" wondered Yuka.

"Well yeah actually." Kagome fidgeted in her place.

"You've been telling them about me!"

"Yeah. It helps relieve the stress you put on me."

"What stress? You got it good in this era. You have bathrooms in the house and Ramen too!" Inuyasha said

"Is your sword real?" Hojo interrupted.

"Yeah and it will tear you to pieces if you don't stay away from **_MY_** Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Sit! Do not threaten my friends!"

Inuyasha slammed into the table he was standing by making it snap in half. Mrs. Higurashi followed by Isamu came running from the kitchen

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Higurashi said yelling as she walked in.

"What happened?" Isamu asked.

"This table protects the family from curses. It was passed down from your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandparents who made this table because they had nothing better to do." Gramps said as he walked in to survey the damage "No worrys though if we pray to our great ancestors this table will be fixed and ascend to heaven with our loved ones."

"Gramps have you been drinking again?" Sota asked walking in with Buyou in his arms

**_(A/n Berii and I were having a sugar high at the moment we were writing this. Please note this is not how we normally write. Or is it!)_**

"Sota!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi

"Sorry mom."

"I want you sot to clean up this mess, no complaints!" She ordered.

Sota did as he was told while everyone else, except for Gramps who went to his room, piled in the kitchen.

It was almost like nothing happened. Kagome was her cheerful self. Laughing and having fun with her friends. Mrs. Higurashi retrieved a cake from the fridge and handed to Kagome who cut it evenly. Kagome passed out the cake making sure everyone got a piece before serving herself. The room was filled with laughter and talking friends. Inuyasha was the only one not taking part in the festivities. He was in the corner picking at his cake occasionally glancing at Kagome.

Isamu noticed the Hanyou's frequent glances at Kagome. There was something in his eyes. Isamu knew there was something behind that angry demeanor that he was afraid to show.

After a few minutes Kagome began to notice Inuyasha the loner in the corner. A smile spread across her face. Slowly she grabbed her cake with her hands and hurled it. The cake hit its intended mark, right in the face. The room went silent.

Inuyasha was so surprised. He didn't know what to do at first. Suddenly there was this cake on his face! He just stared at Kagome in surprise. Her hand was dirtied with cake and she had this cocky smirk on her face. _'I'll wipe that smirk off her face!' _he thought. As Kagome did he picked up his cake and hurled it at her. The cake hit her in the chest, splattering all over. **(A/N Kagome and Isamu have changed their outfits before they left the dance place. No ruining of their pwetty clothes. It's a chocolate cake by the way! He he)**

In retaliation Kagome grabbed a piece of the larger cake on the table and again threw it at Inuyasha. Soon the room was in frenzy. Everyone was throwing cake at each other. Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing as they smeared cake in each others hair. Inuyasha's hair was no longer silver, but streaked with black.

After about an hour there was no more cake. It was on the ceiling, the cabinets, the floor, everywhere! Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and started laughing.

"What's funny?" He asked staring daggers at her.

"You! You look so funny with the cake in your hair and all over your face!" Kagome managed to spit out through laughing.

"Me? What about you? You're not so pretty at the moment either!"

Isamu watched the two laughing and saw something. He finally realized what he had noticed before in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved her. Although he could tell Inuyasha had a hard time admitting it. Something must have happened in his past that caused him to be this way.

Despite his own feelings for Kagome he decided he would help Inuyasha and Kagome. He knew his chances of ever having her now were nonexistent. She loved this Inuyasha character. He wanted her to be happy. So he'd do all he could do give her the happiness she deserved, that's how much she meant to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later the sun had gone down. They had just finished cleaning the kitchen and them selves of the cake. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo had just left. Kagome had thanked them for coming, and said she had a great time. She walked into the living room and found Isamu sitting on the couch with Sota, who was showing Isamu the model airplane he built himself. Kagome smiled at the scene. There was just one thing or more accurately, person that was missing.

She left the living room in search of the missing person. She had of feeling she knew where he was hiding out. She walked in her bedroom and found the window open wide, the curtains billowing in the cold night air. Sticking her head out the window and looking up she called, "Inuyasha?" No answer.

With difficulty she pulled herself out the window, until she was standing on its ledge. And sure enough just as she had thought, there he was sitting on the roof of her home, staring out in the distance. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Kagome! What are _you_ doing! You could get hurt!" He said, helping her climb safely on to the roof.

"I came looking for you and you never answered my question. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Thinking." He replied vaguely.

"I see." Was all Kagome said not wanting to bug him. He'd tell if he wanted to in time. "It's a beautiful night. But it not like back in your rime is it? You can't see the stars like you can there. That's one of the things I love about it. The stars shine so bright."

"Yeah, Beautiful." He said looking at her.

Kagome sighed with content and laid her head on his strong shoulder. And he let her. They two just stayed like that, neither saying a word.

A few minutes later Kagome could hear her mother calling her. "I've gotta go back inside" she said.

"Let me help you." She climbed on his back and he safely brought her in the house.

"Kagome," yelled Mrs. Higurashi. "Get down here now!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome quickly climbed off Inuyasha (No nasty thoughts he he) and ran downstairs to her mother.

"Don't you have any hospitality? You leave your guest all alone! And I thought I taught you better than that!" Mrs. Higurashi chastised her daughter.

"Sorry Mother." Kagome said bowing her head. She thought she heard giggling coming from upstairs.

"It's okay Mrs. Higurashi." Said Isamu, "Sota was keeping me company and I'm sure Kagome had some important reason as to why she left me. I must get going anyway, it's getting late."

"I'll see you to the door." Said Kagome.

"Bye Isamu." Said Sota and Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome walked Isamu to the door. They hugged goodbye, and Kagome watched him safely climb into his limo. The day had finally come to an and. Yawing Kagome dragged her feet all the way to her room.

There she found Inuyasha sitting on the floor at the end of her bed. "So sleepy." She said.

"This was on heck of a day."

"You're telling me." Replied Inuyasha.

"It was fun! Cake looks good on you."

"Ha Ha, very funny Kagome."

Smiling Kagome climbed into her nice and cozy bed. She reached over and turned off her lamp, covering the room in darkness, except for the glow of the moon. "Good night, Inuyasha. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Bed bugs? What?"

"It's just a saying. Now good night."

"Feh! Good night."

A few minutes later both Hanyou and Miko had drifted off to the land of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? It's got some funny parts. I tried to make it long and it wasn't easy! Berii and I worked hard on it so you better like it! Please R and R or I'll have to set gansta gramps on you! He'll hunt you all down! Lol jk!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	7. Isamu's proposal to Inuyasha

**Chapter 7 Isamu's Proposal to Inuyasha**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I only got two reviews that last chapter. Can anyone tell me why? Do you guys not like this story? I'm beginning to wonder if I should continue or not, although that would make me and Berii very sad… What happened to all our reviewers? Please guys, review this chapter. I really think this is a story you all with really enjoy as it gets farther along. But maybe I'm wrong….PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me and Berii really happy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome awoke to the sun, shinning in her eyes. She made a mental note to remember to close her curtains next time she was going to bed. A quick glance to her clock told her it was 10:30 and time to get up. She noticed Inuyasha was gone and wondered where he had gone. He was always waited until she woke up before he would leave. _'Maybe he's gone back to the feudal era? If so he'll be back soon. He always is.' _She went to her closet and picked out an outfit and then headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha awoke bright and early the next day, like he always does. He looked over at Kagome, still sound asleep in her bed and decided from past experiences it was best to let her sleep. He left her room, and walked through the living room. He was about to enter the kitchen when he saw Kagome's friend Isamu sitting on the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Isamu, clenching his fist.

"I wanted to talk to you privately without Kagome knowing, so I came here early this morning. I figured you were one of those people you got up early." Isamu answered nonchalantly.

"Talk to me? What for?" The hanyou asked the human perplexed. Why would he want to talk to him? Was this some kind of trick?

"I know how you feel about Kagome." Isamu answered plainly.

"What?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting him to say that.

"You love her don't you? But I bet you're afraid to tell her. Something happened in your past to make you this way."

Inuyasha was speechless. Who was this guy? How did he know all these things about him? It was kind of scary.

"I've always been good at reading people. It's one of my many gifts." Isamu replied, answering Inuyasha's unspoken question.

"I-I don't love her. She's just a really close friend." Inuyasha said, lying through his teeth.

"I don't believe you. I can see it in the way you look at her and it explains why you got so angry when I merely kissed her on the cheek the other day." Isamu said wisely. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He just stared back at Isamu. "Now if you want it we can help you. I know Kagome feels the same way. I can see it in the way she looks at you. All you need is to do tell her."

"Who is 'We,' you and who else?" Inuyasha asked giving in. He knew this was a losing battle so why fight it?

"Me." Came a voice from the kitchen's door way.

Inuyasha turned and saw Mrs. Higurashi smiling at him. Kagome's mother? She was going to help him too?

"You can express many things through dancing," Mrs. Higurashi started, "You got jealous yesterday watching Kagome and Isamu dance because you saw Isamu express his feelings to Kagome while they were dancing."

"…" Inuyasha knew they were right. It was just hard for him to admit it, after all that had happened. It just seemed every time he opened his heart he got hurt. He was afraid and that was something hard for him to face. He didn't think it was fair for Kagome to get dragged into it either. He may just end up hurting her. But he couldn't hide the way he felt for her. It was the one thing he couldn't control.

"So do you have any questions?" Asked Isamu.

"Well yeah. How come Kagome never told me about her dancing before now?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well…" began Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome loved dancing. It was her life. Her father was a dancer and he got her into it. It was something the two of them could enjoy together. He never missed one of her recitals or competitions. But one day during one of Kagome's competitions her father didn't show up. And that made her mad. He promised her he would be there. She won and came home angry. As she was coming home she saw police cars by the house. She knew then that something had happened to her father. She walked in the house. I didn't know how to tell her. She looked at me and I looked at her. And she knew. The police had told me he had been hit by a car while crossing the street. He was rushing to see her perform. The car that hit him had ran a red light and didn't see him until it was too late. The impact killed him instantly. We're jus glad he didn't have to suffer before he died. Kagome quit dancing after that. She felt it was her fault her father had died that day. If he hadn't rushed to see her, he may still be alive and with her today. She wouldn't listen to me when I or anyone else tried to convince her other wise." Mrs. Higurashi sighed at the memory.

Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know what to say. She must have been very close to her father. He felt as if he understood on some level what she must have felt that day. She lost someone she loved so dearly just as he once had. It made him realize they were alike in that aspect.

"Inuyasha, would you like us to teach you to dance?" Isamu asked. He studied the man standing before him. He had long white hair and what appeared to be dog ears atop his head. He remembered Kagome had said he was a half dog demon, which was odd because he didn't think demons existed any more. And yet here he was standing before him. The way he dressed, it was like he was from another time entirely! He made a mental note to have Kagome tell him where he had met this strange man.

"It'll be hard work. You'd be practicing for hours a day so you can be ready for the last round." Mrs. Higurashi informed him her voice was stern as if she was really trying to get her point across.

Inuyasha thought about what they had just said. They wanted him to dance with Kagome in the last round? Would he be good enough? Would Kagome get mad at him? Now that he thought about it he knew she wouldn't. She may even be happy about it. "I'll do it."

"Okay! We'll start after Kagome and Isamu leave to go over the routine they're doing for round two. Isamu taught me the routine for the last round." Said Mrs. Higurashi clapping her hands together. She seemed overly excited bout this. Inuyasha had yet to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Inuyasha simply nodded his head. He could hear Kagome in the bathroom showering. He had a feeling today was going to be a **_long _**day. He only hoped he would be able get through it in one piece!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around 11:30 Kagome and Isamu left. Inuyasha had no idea where they were going and he really wished her did. Even though Isamu was helping him Inuyasha still didn't trust him to be alone with Kagome.

Minutes after they left Mrs. Higurashi began her lessons. The worst part was that she made him get dressed in the clothes of this time period. Man they sure were uncomfortable! Especially the shoes! She had told him he needed to get used to them because he couldn't dance bear foot. It just wouldn't look right. She had told him everything was about appearance. If he made a mistake he should act like nothing was wrong and continue on to the next move as smoothly as possible. "Dancing is an art," she had told him. "And it's all about her. You must make your lady partner stand out. She is what makes the dance come together."

Inuyasha sighed. He was doing this for Kagome. He had to keep telling himself that. But still how was he supposed to remember it all? How did Kagome remember it all? There were just too many rules! How was he supposed to learn it all in time? This was definitely _not_ going to be easy!

"Now first we will start out with something simple." Mrs. Higurashi began. "Now place one hand on the small of my back." Inuyasha reluctantly complied. "And the other in my hand, like this. Good, Good. Then you lead….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After hours of practicing, Kagome and Isamu were sitting together in a secluded area of a nearby park. Both were very tired and decided this was the perfect place to take a break. They sipped on slushies, neither saying a word.

Minutes passed before Isamu broke the silence. "Kagome, you never told me why you acted so strangely that day you suddenly shouted 'sit.' And I'd also like to know how you met Inuyasha. Obviously he's not from around here."

"If you only knew." Kagome said sighing heavily.

"Try me." Isamu persisted. His curousit

Kagome gazed into Isamu's engaging blue eyes. Should she tell him? Would he even believe her if she told him? It's such a bizarre tale. But something told her he would believe her. She had known him since her childhood, how could he not? That decided she began the long but entertaining tale of how the met Inuyasha on that faithful day. "Well on my fifteenth birthday…" And she retold the tale of how she fell into the well and when she came out she was no longer in modern day Japan, but in Feudal Japan! She explained how she found Inuyasha sealed to a tree and that she broke his seal. Immediately after words he had tried to kill her to get the Shikon no Tama that came from her body, then how a necklace was placed around his neck, by an old priestess called Kaede, allowing her to utter a single word, sit, to subdue the demon. She told him how she broke the jewel and how she and Inuyasha were trying to collect all the shards, along with friends they made along the way, of the jewel to return it to its normal form. She also told him she was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo that Inuyasha once loved or more accurately still might since she was resurrected by Urasue another demon.

When she finished Isamu stared at her with his mouth wide open in shock. What a strange tale! How could something so…so way out there, be true! But they way Kagome looked at him, made him believe it had to be. Why would she lie about something like this? It was just not something the Kagome he knew would do. And her eyes told him it **_was_** all true and that was all he needed to believe her. "So that day when I came to get you and you suddenly shouted 'sit,' was because you saw Inuyasha following us and didn't want him to?"

"Yes. Does this mean you believe me?" Kagome asked her eyes hopeful.

"Well yeah. As farfetched at it seems it has to be true, after all Inuyasha is living proof himself." Isamu chuckled at the thought.

"Thank you! I feel so relieved to finally tell someone other than my family!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back enjoying the closeness.

Well what she told him had helped explained why Inuyasha seemed so unable to express how he felt. I mean how would you feel if you lost a love one and then she suddenly was resurrected? He didn't know the details, but it was all he needed. He was going to help Inuyasha. Help him express his feeling toward Kagome. Inuyasha had it in him he just needs a push or in his case a shove to get him there and Isamu was the right guy for the job.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mrs. Higurashi had finished her lessons with Inuyasha and said he could rest until tomorrow. She had also told him to practice and that was exactly what he was doing. He was back in Feudal Japan, heading toward the village. He was practicing his moves as he walked.

His friends looked up from the fire they were sitting before and watched him walk so strangely towards him.

"Why is he walking like that?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. He does a lot of strange things." Miroku answered.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Sango asked him, trying hard not to laugh.

"How much of that did you see?" The hanyou asked his face turning a shade of bright red.

"Enough. Now why were you walking like that?" Sango asked again.

"I was dancing." He mumbled.

"What?" They all asked leaning forward so they could here him better.

"Dancing! Kagome's mom was teaching me how to dance!" He said in a small voice.

"Why?" Questioned Shippo. Why would Inuyasha want to learn how to dance? This was the strangest thing he had ever heard come out of Inuyasha's mouth and boy had he heard Inuyasha say many strange things in the past!

"Because I want to!" Inuyasha snapped at the young Kitsune. Why was he getting so mad? Shippo was only a child and yet he was able to get him so worked up sometimes!

"Okay no need to get so uptight about it! But it sure looks like you need more practice!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha said, knocking little Shippo on the head.

"OW! If Kagome were here you'd regret hitting me!" Little Shippo pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well she's not. And she won't be coming back for a while now." Inuyasha informed them.

"Why?" Everyone asked, ready for Inuyasha to tell them she was mad at him again.

"Because she has this dance competition or whatever it's called that she has to do." Inuyasha answered. Glad to for once be able to tell them he was not the reason she was staying home this time.

"Oh." They all said in unison. Kagome wasn't staying home because she was mad at Inuyasha? This was new! They wanted to hear more about this dancing competition.

"I hope she dances better than you," Shippo replied earning another bump on his head

"So why are you so anxious to learn how to dance?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know! I just want to that all!" Inuyasha answered uncomfortably.

"We were just wondering Inuyasha." Said Miroku in an attempt to calm the over excited hanyou. "It just seems like there is something you're not telling us. Is there another guy involved in this that Kagome is seeing?"

"NO!" Inuyasha replied all too quickly.

"Ahhh so there is another guy!" Teased Miroku. "And you're jealous of the time he gets to spend with lady Kagome!"

"Shut up you stupid monk! It's not like that! I just want to learn more about Kagome and her time so Mrs. Higurashi offered to teach me how to dance like they do it that era." Inuyasha lied.

"Right." Was all Miroku said. He didn't want to get Inuyasha any more riled up that he already was. It was best to let him think he had everyone fooled. That they believed the lie he fed them. He only hoped the others understood that too. Lucky for him they seemed to because no one teased Inuyasha or questioned him about the dancing for the rest of the night. They left him alone and sat in silence around the camp fire.

Soon they all began to get tired and decided to get some rest for the rest of the night. Inuyasha decided to sleep in a tree for tonight while the others piled into Kaede's hut. She was already inside sleeping so they quietly entered and took their sleeping places. Within a few minutes everyone was deep in sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Inuyasha sat in the tree he pondered what would happen when Kagome found out she would be dancing with him and not Isamu.

"Would she sit me in front everyone? There sure were a lot of people there yesterday what if mess up? Kagome would probably get mad at me, after all her mom said dancing is her life. This is probably a very important competition for her I don't wanna mess it up. But what if I do? Will she hate me? I hope not. I don't want to do anything to make her mad at me. I want her to be happy. That is my one wish for her." Inuyasha sighed. Why did things have to be so hard? Couldn't one thing in his life be easy? And the answer was simple: no, because if it were life would be so boring.

Not being able to get any sleep Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and left to go find a place to practice, far from the village. He didn't want anyone to see him and make fun of him like his friends did tonight. If he was going to dance with Kagome he was going to make sure he did it right and made her happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Yo what up people……how did ya like this chapter? If ya didn't like this chapter I am going to have to send Ingrid the Hammer (A. K. A me) out to hurt you! Lol. Please Read and review. We have been working really hard to get you this chapter. SO please review! Sorry it took so long to get it updated but we (Berii) have been really really busy. I mean after all she runs five kilometers a day at nine in the morning. I know I wouldn't be able to do that! I'm just not an athletic person! I do like to be outside but sports are just not my forte. **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Hey hey hey homies! Wassup! Sorry just tying to be Gangsta after all I have a Gangsta name (cracker)well anyway Sky mostly did all the writing on this one he he. Guess what! This chapter was 7 pages long! Omg! Party! We are lucky if we get 4 pages so we are extra extra lucky today! As Clouds of the sky has said I have been very busy running, and with marching band, and I will be busy with school when it starts so there will be less updates most likely. Anyway please review and tell us your thoughts and comments! Pretty please otherwise Ingrid will come after you,**

**Berii**

**Sky again! Yes if you don't review Ingrid with come after you and hunt you down! Muhahahahahahahaha! Do I scare you? Good! That's what I wanted! Muhahahahaha. Just kidding. I don't wanna scare you but please review! It would make me the happiest person alive to hear your guy's thoughts on our Fanfic!**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Yuppers it's Berii again! We are now up to 8 pages! Omg super celebration! Yeah so it's tradition before school starts for Sky to sleep over at my house. It's also a tradition for her to forget to bring pajamas when she comes over, she sleeps in her clothes (nothing kinky). School will be starting tomorrow so good bye vacation! I'll miss you! TT.**

**Berii**


	8. Round Two

**Chapter 8 Round Two**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This time I got actually got six reviews! It's way better than last time. Thanks for encouraging us to continue this story. That makes me happy that you guys to like it! But I have decided we are not going to update this story until we get at least 6 or 7 reviews for this chapter. I know more than that many people are reading this story. Sorry if this upsets some of you. But for my and my editors happiness this has to be done! **

**HopelesslyEscaflowne- thanks for your input. I was beginning so think the same thing! I'm glad you like it though. **

**Crystalfire92-Thanks for your review! I know picturing about Inuyasha dancing…is really funny! **

**Sailor Moon1996- I finally got this chapter up! I hope you like it. **

**Wolfprincess128-glad you're enjoying the story!**

**TriGemeni-I'm so happy you like my story! Inuyasha is such a character. Teaching him is never easy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha spent the next few days learning how to dance with Mrs. Higurashi, in secret. He got better and better the more he practiced. His feudal Japan friends didn't tease him as much, which made him feel better about it.

Soon it was the day Isamu and Kagome would be performing for round two. Inuyasha wasn't to upset about it. I mean it bothered him that Kagome would be doing something that seemed so intimate with Isamu, but then he thought about how Isamu as also helping him get together with Kagome. Thinking about that made it not so bad.

Inuyasha sat in the audience with Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. Kagome's mother had told him this would be part of his lesson. He was to watch the way the partners danced with each other. Where they put their hands and stuff like that. He began to think this may be the hardest part of his dancing lessons. He would have to sit here and watch Kagome with Isamu. He knew it would be hard but he couldn't react the way he did last time. It would only make things worse between him and Kagome and he didn't want that. Right now he thought it best to stay on her good side.

Finally the lights dimmed. Inuyasha watched as the partners entered the arena. His eyes scanned the area below. He spotted Kagome and Isamu taking there places in one of the spotlights. Kagome looked beautiful He couldn't take his eyes off her. Soon the music began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome and Isamu stood beside each other in line, waiting for the signal to take their places on the dance floor. Kagome felt the familiar jitters she always got before a performance. It wasn't that she was nervous or anything, it was more of a feeling of extreme happiness. That was the only way she could describe it. Kagome looked to Isamu who looked back at her and smiled. She squeezed his hand and smiled back.

The signal was given and one by one couples stepped into the arena and took their places. Isamu led Kagome to their place. They readied themselves and waited for the music to begin.

**ANGELUS**

**Performed by Shimatani Hitomi**

The fast paced music began and the couples began to lead their partners around the stage. Kagome and Isamu moved gracefully together. Inuyasha watched on and was awed at how good they looked together. He began to worry he wouldn't be as good when his turn came. What would happen if he messed up?

**dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA  
irino youni hoo ni tsutau  
sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete  
kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru  
hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora  
taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru? **

Judges watched on as the many couples danced. They were searching for any flaws or just anyone that seemed off beat with the music. The smallest mistake could cause them the competition.

**  
kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi  
anata ni ha kitto mieteta  
jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to**

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
yurayura shinkirou koete  
sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo  
sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo  
mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS  


Isamu lead Kagome along in the steps. Both seemed oblivious to the outside world. They were only aware of each other.

**  
nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou  
mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu**

takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi  
itami ga mazari au kako wo  
furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji  


Suddenly each judge got up from their seats and headed towards the couple they felt had been in the competition long enough. Their were five of them and each one was to chose one couple they thought should leave.

**  
ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru  
kizami dashita ai no kodou  
JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai  
umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo  
oimotomeru tsuyosa ga   
yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS**

Mrs. Higurashi watched on as couples were tapped on the shoulder, the signal that they were eliminated. Soon their was only one judge left who had yet to make his decision. He began walking towards Isamu and Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi sucked in a large breath. _Please no. Please not Kagome and Isamu. Pick someone else please!' _

At the last second the judge moved past Kagome and Isamu and tapped a couple on the shoulder to the left of them. Mrs. Higurashi let out her breath and relaxed.

****

"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
yurayura shinkirou koete  
sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo  
sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo  
mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS  
jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite

The song ended and the remaining five couples bowed and moved off stage. Kagome hugged Isamu with all her might. She was so glad that they hadn't been eliminated. "We're still in it!" She said happily.

"I know! We did it!" Isamu squeezed her back.

"May we have your attention please!" One of the voices of the judges boomed over the loud speaker. When everyone quieted down he continued. "Thank you. As you all can see we only have five contestants left! They are couples: 4, 9, 12, 17, and 20! That's all for today! See you all soon!"

Kagome and Isamu were so excited! After they changed they practically ran outside to find Mrs. Higurashi. They found her, Inuyasha, and Sota standing by Mrs. Higurashi's car.

"I'm so proud of you, Honey!" Squealed Kagome's mother once she saw her daughter.

"Good job sis!" Praised Sota.

"Yeah, you two looked great out there." Inuyasha said self-consciously. He didn't think he could look as good as Kagome and Isamu did today.

"Thanks guys!" Kagome smiled brightly. "That means so much to me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome rode home with Isamu. He walked her to the door before saying goodbye. When Kagome walked inside her home she saw Inuyasha sitting on the living room couch waiting for her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Kagome said. There seemed to be something bothering him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha said not very convincingly.

"Okay well, why don't we go spend a day or two with the gang back in your time?" Kagome offered hoping this might brighten his spirits. She didn't know what was troubling him and hope this would make things a little better.

"Sure!" He said more energetically.

"Okay! Let me gather my belonging and we can go!"

Kagome left for her room where she found her back pack. She found it sitting on her bed already packed. Kagome smiled. How did her mother always know these things? She grabbed her pack and headed down stairs to Inuyasha.

"Bye mom and thanks!" She called as she and Inuyasha left for the well house.

"Bye and you're welcome, honey!" her mother called after her.

When they finally entered the well house Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and together they jumped into the well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it! Chapter 8 is finally done! I did it! Makes me sad…Berii-chan didn't help me write it! I guess it's all the homework she has been having…oh well. It's okay at least I got the chapter finished! I will get chapter nine up as soon as I can! I know this chapter is kind of short….I hope that doesn't upset some of you too much. Thanks you and Please R & R! **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**I'm a failure! I didn't co-write this chapter! I'm soooo sorry sky! I'm not worthy! It's a good chappie isn't it? Ne? Well I have nothing else to say I have been busy with school and all that jazz. The next chapter will be coming soon as soon as we get your reviews so review! Bye bye see ya next time,**

**berii**


	9. Kagome and Inuyasha in Feudal Japan

**Chapter 9 Kagome and Inuyasha in Feudal Japan **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how are all you guys doing? Thank you for reviewing! Berri and I really appreciate it! **

**TriGemini- I'm so glad you liked that chapter. Its surprising Inuyasha can control his temper, isn't it? I think it is! Thanks for your review! **

**Sango17- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Hanyou dancing with Human girl….Hmm don't ya think that may cause some problems? Maybe we'll just have to find a way to hide his demonness. What do you think? **

**Ano…I'm sorry? Yeah I looked and it took us over a month to update…we were very bad! Bad, bad, bad! cowers in the corner SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kagome returned with Inuyasha, to Feudal Japan she was greeted warmly by her friends. It had been a couple weeks since she had seen them and she felt terrible about it. Despite what she thought they weren't mad at her for it. They were just glad she had finally come back!

"So what's new with you guys? Have you fought any tough demons lately?" Kagome asked. Shippo sat in her lap, refusing to leave. She was here and he was going to take advantage of every minute, who knew when she'd be leaving next? It was likely Inuyasha would upset her because he was so stupid and then she would leave. Baka Inuyasha.

"Nope, it's been extremely calm here." Miroku said in a bored tone but then added, "It's nice for once not having demons to fight all the time. I needed a break!"

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Sango wondered.

"Well, a childhood friend of mine, Isamu is in town. We're hanging out and he asked if I would do him a favor and enter a few dance competitions with him. His original partner hurt her leg, so well I accepted."

'_So there was another guy!' _Sango thought. That's why Inuyasha had been acting to strangely and defensive. _'I bet he's the reason Inuyasha has been dancing!' _ "Oh really?" Sango asked pushing for more information. "What does he look like?"

Kagome describe Isamu as best she could. His dark hair, handsome features, his unique blue eyes, etc. Inuyasha didn't stick around to listen to more. He hated the way this conversation was going so he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha's disappearance. "Excuse me guys." She said standing up. "I think I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. He has been acting strangely lately. I'm just going to go make sure he's okay."

They nodded and watched her leave.

Kagome soon found Inuyasha not surprisingly lounging in a tree a deep pensive look on his face. _(Inuyasha pensive? No way!) _She approached him and stopped at the base of the tree waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Hey." He said after a few moments.

"Hey. Why don't you come down here and sit with me?" Kagome asked. What was this feeling? Almost as if she felt uncertain? But why? When had they begun to grow so far apart? Yeah she knew why. She had been spending more and more time with Isamu and less and less time with Inuyasha. Maybe Inuyasha was feeling left out? Probably. Oh, how guilty she was feeling at this moment!

Without a word he jumped down from the tree and stood beside her. Together they sat down. Not a word was spoken for the first few minutes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said as lightly as he could manage.

"Is there something bothering you?" Might as well just come out with it!

Inuyasha's first instinct was to lie. _'No Kagome. What makes you think something's wrong?' _ But he couldn't. He never could lie to her. She always saw right through him. "Well I guess so." He managed to get out.

"I thought so." Kagome said placing her chin on her knees. "Does it have something to do with me and Isamu?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said looking away. "I just don't wanna disappoint you." He said without really thinking.

"What? Inuyasha nothing you do could ever disappoint me!" Kagome said thinking he was referring to the times when he had gotten angry at Isamu, or when he made a scene that day…

"Really?" Inuyasha said glad she didn't seem confused by what he had said. He knew he was sounding childish but he had to ask anyway.

"Of course! I don't ever want you to feel like that again! And next time something is bothering you please come to me."

"Okay." Inuyasha said not sure how true he would stay to his word.

The tension between them seemed to float away, at least for that moment. Her job done Kagome scooted herself closer to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed with content and without really thinking _(when does he ever?)_ rested his head gently over hers. Together they sat like that for hours enjoying each other's presence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later after the stars had come out Kagome and Inuyasha returned back to their old bickering selves. Even though their friends enjoyed the quiet, it was good to have Inuyasha and back, back to the way they normally acted around each other, which included Inuyasha being a jerk and Kagome sitting him.

"Why won't you make me RAMEN?" Inuyasha questioned for what seemed like the millionth time in the past half hour.

And Kagome answered, "I told you already! Because it's too late and I'm tired!"

"But I'm want some now!"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Gosh she loved that word. Probably more than she should. But hey, it got him off her back, at least for a little while that is.

"WENCH! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha wasted not time in asking when he was able to move again.

"You know what it was for Inuyasha! It's too late to be eating! It's not good for you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed!" _'I really sounded a lot like my mother there!' _Kagome thought. How many times had she wanted a late night snack and her mother had given her that same excuse!

I do mind! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Osu-"

Inuyasha immediately shut up. He knew what was coming to him if she finished that one simple word. Kagome smiled and climbed into her warm sleeping bag. Shippo lay down beside her and snuggled close.

"Night, everyone." Kagome said.

"Night, Kagome." All but Inuyasha said back.

"Feh." He hopped into the tree where no one would see the small smile that graced his face. He missed his bickerings with Kagome. He was glad to have things back to normal. Even if it was only for a short while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome was actually the first one to rise. She carefully slipped from her sleeping bag so as not to wake Shippo and went for a bath in the springs. Not long after she was joined by Sango.

"Hey. Good morning." Kagome greeted.

"Hey. You just missed it!" Sango said smiling. "Inuyasha almost freaked when he noticed you were gone. He almost went off looking for you until we notice your bathing gear was gone!"

Kagome chuckled. She could imagine Inuyasha looking for her. It was funny to think that, for it was not too long ago she thought differently. Or maybe it was a long time ago? Time seemed to go by so fast when she was with Inuyasha. But now she knew he would always be there to save her and nothing could tell her differently.

"Inuyasha seems to care a lot for you." Sango started. "He has been acting weirdly lately. Did you talk about that last night with him?" she asked.

"Yeah. We talked. I think he just is insecure with Isamu around me all the time. I don't know how to make him trust me more. How can I make it anymore clearer than I already have?" Kagome asked not really expecting and answer.

"I don't know. This is Inuyasha we're talking about!" Sango teased. "He can be extremely dense and insecure sometimes!"

"Yeah I know." Kagome laughed back but then became serious. "I just hope he gets over it soon."

Sango nodded her agreement. "Me too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome spent the rest of the day with her friends, forgetting she had to leave soon. She was just having too much fun. She had missed her friend and hadn't even realized it until this moment. Kagome had missed so much in the time she had been gone. They told her stories of what had happened while she was at home that had Kagome laughing.

Miroku and his wandering hand… and Shippo seemed to be spending some time with one of the village girls….Kagome began to dread the time she had spent away from these people.

"So Kagome," Began Miroku, "have you noticed Inuyasha acting strangely lately? He come back here and-" Miroku immediately stopped when he saw the death glare Inuyasha was sending him. If looks could kill…Miroku would be a dead man right now!

"What? What were you going to say Miroku?" Kagome asked confused. Why had he stopped in the middle of his sentence? She looked behind her at Inuyasha who merely shrugged in response.

"Nothing. It's not important. When do you have to go back home?" He amended.

Kagome's eyes got huge. "OMIGOSH! I should have been back along time ago!" Kagome said jumping to her feet. The day was almost over and she missed her afternoon practice! "I gotta go!" Kagome scrambled to repack her bag.

"You have to go back so soon?" Shippo asked sadly.

"Yeah Shippo I do. I'm sorry." Kagome stopped packing her bag to pat his head.

"You'll come back sooner next time though?" Asked Sango hopefully. "It's not the same without you here with us."

"Yeah I will. I promise. Soon I think will be done with the dancing and I'll be able to come back." Kagome snapped shut her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You coming, Inuyasha?"

He nodded.

"Bye guys! I'll be back soon!" Kagome waved as she and Inuyasha headed off.

Surprisingly Inuyasha found he wasn't so upset about going back. This day and a half with Kagome and no Isamu was good for him. It was great to have Kagome back with the group.

He was almost smiling until the well came into view and he saw the last person he ever expected.

"Isamu? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

He turned to face her looking confused and disoriented. "Yeah." He said weakly. Obviously he had no idea where he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know what you're going to say! "IT TOOK YOU OVER A MONTH TO GET A CHAPTER THIS SHORT POSTED!" I'm sorry! We're sorry! We just got stuck I guess and it took us awhile to get this chapter going! Be happy with what we were able to accomplish, please? I hope you like it….Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky and her rusty (not trusty) sidekick Berii! We love her and her lovely lady lumps! In the back and in the front! **


	10. Feelings

**Chapter 10 Feelings **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Berii and I are pretty good. We are so excited for the holidays! We are extremely sorry for the way late update! Longer than the last one! **

**TriGemini- Yes…I wonder how Isamu passed through the well. You'll just have to read to find out. Luckily for you you'll find out at the beginning of this lovely chapter. And I don't think they have to have a Shikon shard with them to pass through the well. Inuyasha never does when he goes to get Kagome. I just think it's certain people that the well chooses to let pass through it or something. I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong though. Thanks for being my only reviewer! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Isamu, how did you get here!" Kagome asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I-I don't know. I just was looking in the well and I guess I leaned in to far and I fell." He answered scratching his head. "It's really weird. One minute I was back in our time and the next minute I was here. It's the strangest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Yes but how were you able to come here-" Kagome trailed off. How had she missed it before! It was bright as day! Right in front of her face! She had just been too stupid to notice it. "Isamu, what is that you have in the front pocket of you shirt?"

"What? How did you now I had something in my pocket?" He patted the place and looked at her confused.

"Let me see it." She ignored his question.

He pulled open his pocket and held its contents in the palm of his hand. "I found it about a year ago. I use it as my good luck charm. Wait…What does that have to do with anything and how did you know I had it?"

"That's a piece of the Shikon Jewel you have there. I could sense it. Because of it you were able to pass through the well. I should have known. I don't know why I didn't sense it before!" Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Oh! I never knew!" Isamu said in surprise. "I had it all this time and never had any idea!"

"How could you? For all you knew this was just a regular gem you found." Kagome said.

"Well are ya going to take if from him or stare at it all day?" Inuyasha snapped his temper flaring.

"Oh yeah. Can I have the shard? I kinda need it."

"Of course!" Isamu said passing the fragment along to Kagome. "It's all yours."

"Thanks." Kagome placed the piece with the others in the jar and then put it safely back in her pocket. "Come on. We should get you back to the future. I don't want you getting hurt here." Kagome said to Isamu.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea." Isamu agreed.

"You don't belong here any way." Inuyasha said under his breath.

At the same time the three jumped into the well and returned to modern Japan.

"That was amazing!" Isamu said as they exited the well house. "So if I want to travel to Feudal Japan all I have to do is have a jewel shard on me?"

"I guess." Kagome answered.

"And that doesn't mean you should do it all the time!" Inuyasha glared at Isamu.

"I don't care. It may have been cool to time travel but I'm not in a hurry to do it again. I was so scared I may never be able to return home! Was that how you felt that fist day you traveled back in time?" Isamu questioned not even fazed by Inuyasha's rude remark. He had gotten used to Inuyasha's toughness and didn't mind it so much anymore.

"Yeah… I was somehow taken to a new place and then captured because the people of that time thought I was a demon! I thought they were going to kill me!" Kagome said laughing at the memory. "Kaede even threw salt in my mouth! But I'm glad that demon did come through the well and take me back in time. If she hadn't I would have never met Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Kaede." Kagome said truthfully. "I would never wish it never happened."

"I don't know if I would have been able to do the things you say you do. I think I may be too scared. I think you're really brave Kagome. Not many people would be able to handle the things you see and do on a daily bases. I should know, since I'm one of them." Isamu said really meaning it.

"Thanks Isamu. That means a lot to me."

'_What Isamu said was exactly right.' _ Inuyasha thought. _'Kagome really is brave. People from her time are so afraid of beings like me. And yet here this woman witnesses things other people would run screaming from everyday, and she thinks nothing of it. It's like a natural thing for her.' _ Inuyasha smiled knowing how lucky it was Kagome fell through that well and freed him. If it had been anybody else things would have been very different!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of Isamu's black Chrysler 300 as they drove home from their dance practice. **_(Did I mention that Isamu was rich? Well he is. But I think you all already knew that. And I really think the 300 C is a pretty car so… my dad has one. That's why I chose it.)_** "Sorry I was late for practice." Kagome said.

"It's okay. We just got a late start." Was all Isamu said.

Kagome stared out the window but didn't say anything else. They drove on in silence for a few minutes before Isamu spoke.

"Kagome, you really care about Inuyasha don't you?"

Kagome was startle by the question but quickly recovered herself. "What makes you say that?"

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. You know me better than that. I have always been good at reading people; you know that all too well. And I have always been especially good at reading you." Isamu grinned slyly.

Kagome sighed. It was a lost battle to argue against that. She had never really admitted her feelings towards Inuyasha to anyone but herself, but she suspected Sango and Miroku, and maybe even little Shippo already knew. Kaede probably knew as well. "That's true. Why should I even try to lie?" Kagome smiled warmly. "Alright Isamu. You caught me. Yes, I really do like Inuyasha. In fact I think, I more that like him, I think I love him. No. I _know _that I love him."

"But…" Isamu pushed.

"I don't think he feels that same way about me. There's Kikyou, Inuyasha's first love that I told you about. I think he still loves her." Kagome looked away and stared back out the window. If she looked Isamu in the eye she might just start crying.

"Kagome, I know for a fact that Inuyasha no longer loves Kikyou. She was the woman of that past and you are the woman of the future. She may have had Inuyasha back then, but you have him now."

Kagome looked Isamu in the eyes, searching for any sign that he was lying to her. Or maybe joking or just teasing her.

"I'm telling the truth, Kagome." He said finally. "And deep inside you know it's the truth."

"How can you be so sure?" Here comes the doubt.

"From the way he looks at you." Isamu said simply. "It's there and if you look hard enough Kagome, you will see it too."

"I don't know." Kagome said dismissively. "Kikyou had him first. How can I compete with that?"

"You are doubting him and yourself way too much. When you clear your mind you will see the truth." Isamu said and pulled into Kagome's drive.

"You coming in?" Kagome asked as she climbed out of the car.

"No. I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

Yeah. Bye." Kagome closed the door and walked into the house.

Inside she found Inuyasha sitting on the floor in the living room with Sota, showing him Tetsusaiga.

"That's so cool!" Sota praised his eyes lighting up as the old blade flashed in the light.

"Hey." Kagome said plopping unceremoniously on the couch.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted. "So how was practice?"

Surprised by Inuyasha's question and how casually he asked it Kagome didn't answer him right away. She looked at him awkwardly before answering. "It was pretty good." Since when did he care? She had thought he didn't like her time with Isamu. What changed?

"That's good." Kagome looked around the room, looking for something to do. Casually her eyes lighted upon her collection of Disney movies. _'Perfect!' _"Do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Um…" He began confused. "Sure."

"Cool." As she walked over to the movies, he sat down on the couch. He didn't know what exactly a movie was but he knew he'd soon find out. This world was full of so many new things and he was eager to learn as much as he could.

It only took Kagome a few minutes to find what she was looking for. To Inuyasha it just looked like a green box with unfamiliar words and figures on it. She walked over to the 'TV,' turned it on, and placed the 'movie' in some strange box. On her way back to the couch Kagome grabbed the 'control.'

"Where's Sota?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hm. Looks like he conveniently disappeared." He replied not really caring. Now he could spend some alone time with Kagome.

"Oh well." Kagome hit a button and the movie started. Kagome hit another button making the picture go really fast.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Oh. Sorry. Sometimes I forget you are from the past and don't know this stuff. I'm fast forwarding over the previews so we can just watch the movie. By the way the movie we are watching is Tarzan. It's one of my favorite Disney movies! I've seen it so many times!"

Kagome again hit a button and the movie returned to its normal watching pace. It began simply enough, drawing Inuyasha's interest. He was suddenly aware of Kagome clinging to him as the leopard attacks and kills an infant's family. It slightly reminded Inuyasha of his childhood. But all is not lost for the infant is taken in by what Inuyasha assumes is a female gorilla.

Then it shows the human child growing up and the hardships he faces being different. He soon comes to realize he is different and will never truly fit in. The same female gorilla, his mother tries her best to comfort him, reminding Inuyasha of his childhood once again. Was it really so long ago that his mother was comforting him in the same way?

_**(I really like the songs by Phil Collins for this movie!)**_

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

"_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."_ '_Mother, you were right.' _ Inuyasha smiles. He knew why Kagome liked this movie so much now.

He continues to watch as the child, called Tarzan grows into adult hood. He doesn't quite fit in but he now seems more able to handle it better. Soon Tarzan comes a cross new creatures. Creatures that are like him. At first he is weary of them, but it isn't long before he learns to trust them. He begins to learn to communicate with them, and it's not long before he falls for the woman, Jane in the group.

But when the leader of the gorillas Tarzan resides with learns of what he is doing, Tarzan is forbidden to see them or bring them to the gorilla family again. Of course he does not listen. And this in turn causes serious problems. Tarzan is leaving, leaving with the woman Jane. It is hard for Tarzan but he feels he needs to do this to learn about himself. Inuyasha understands this feeling all too well.

Inuyasha watches as Tarzan and everyone else board this thing, Kagome called a ship. But something is not right. They are tricked and thrown in the ships dungeon. Tarzan reverts to his wild self and tries to break free but obviously he can't. Inuyasha unknowingly clenches his fist in anger. He doesn't realize it until Kagome places a calming hand over his. He looks at her but her attention is on the movie.

To the aid of Tarzan come the young gorilla and elephant, his close friends from childhood. Inuyasha grins as Tarzan now free runs into the forest to save his endangered family. What he sees angers him. He knows it's his fault. If he had listened none of this would have happened. On a rampage he goes after the human that betrayed him. Inuyasha grinned knowing all too well what Tarzan is feeling right now. But despite his efforts Tarzan is unable to save his gorilla father. Angered even more Tarzan goes after the evil man and finally kills him.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha raises his fist in triumph.

"SHH! Just watch!" Kagome shakes her head warningly.

Inuyasha can feel the movie is at an end. And for some reason he feels a sad and heavy feeling in his chest. Jane and her father are leaving. Tarzan knows he must now stay behind to protect his family. But at the last second, on some kind of whim, Jane leaps form the paddle boat and runs back to Tarzan and her father joins her.

A happy ending. The remaining people return, leaving Jane and her father behind forever. They live with Tarzan, happily.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lies we see_

Inuyasha almost felt this song was almost talking to him. _Two worlds._ The future and the present. _One family._ Kagome, and him, and their friends back through the well.

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this worlds blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

Inuyasha looked to Kagome. She was smiling and her eyes were almost tearing up. She said she had seen this movie so many times. She had to know what was going to happen. Why was she crying? Women. They always cry at happy endings! Or anything romantic!

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting_

_But danger's no stranger here_

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

"_Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart let fate decide." _ Inuyasha thought. That's exactly what he would do. Let fate decide what was in store for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's mother peeked out the kitchen door for what seemed like the millionth time since Kagome and Inuyasha had began the movie. "They are so adorable!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she closed the door. Sota and Gramps sat at the kitchen table playing cards. "It brings back the days of me and my husband when we were young!" She sighed deeply and plopped in the chair across from her son.

"Yeah. Whatever mom. They are just watching a movie!" Sota said shaking his head. "Hey! Gramps you cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed again. One last time she got up and peeked her head out the day. _'They are so cute!' _She thought before returning to finish cleaning the dishes. She looked out the window as the memories of her and her husband came flooding back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright. I know. I'm sorry… we took forever to get this chapter posted! I had most of it done for awhile I just was stuck as to how to end it! But anyway here it is! Just a couple more chapters before this is over! Please R and R! Thank you! I really liked those two songs a lot and I hope you like them too! **

**Clouds of the Sky **

**Greetings everyone hope you liked this chapter Sky here did all the work, I'm such a slacker I need to learn to pull my own weight anyway, I guess I can say I help inspire sky because I gave her those songs from Tarzan but still I'm such a slacker and we'll work really hard to get the next chapter up before...the end of January. My birthday is in a few days so we will be busy partying but then we'll be back on schedule to write so no worries and Happy New Year! **

**Berii**


	11. Preparation

**Chapter 11 Preparation **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I feel like I'm behind… with this story and all the three other ones that I'm writing as well. So please be patient with me and supportive! I'd really appreciate it! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERII! SWEET SIXTEEN! YEAH BABY! Lol. Our lovely little Berii turned sixteen not long ago! The 12th!**

**TriGemini- I couldn't agree more with everything you said. I really liked those songs too. Thanks for being constant support for this story! **

**alaskagirl24- Thank you! **

**Berii- Thanks hott stuff. Lol. **

**inuyasha1818- Thank you! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few weeks Inuyasha practiced with Mrs. Higurashi for hours each day. They would begin practice the second Kagome was out the door and practice would end a few minutes before they were due to return. It was like clockwork. The next few days passed in a blissful sweetness. Inuyasha reveled in the dancing. _(Despite the fact that it was with Mrs. Higurashi instead of Kagome.)_ He seemed to be improving a lot, much to the delight of not only himself but Mrs. Higurashi as well. It would be wrong to say that she did not take great pride in herself for his achievements. He was doing his hardest, and getting quite good actually.

He had a sense of grace she had never seen before and knew it had to be because of the agility and strength he needed to survive in Feudal Japan. If it were not for that, teaching him may have been a great deal harder. Despite what some might think, it takes a great deal of strength and muscle to be a dancer.

Kagome didn't seem to suspect a thing. It did not seem odd to her that Inuyasha was always there when she left for practice and was still there when she returned. It now just seemed like a normal thing for him to be waiting for her after her practices with Isamu. For after a morning with Isamu she and Inuyasha would spend the afternoon together either talking or Kagome would take Inuyasha out on the town to show him modern technology. Inuyasha enjoyed this time and was always surprised at what new thing she had so show him. Kagome often would laugh at his excitement at what seemed to her to be the smallest of things. Sometimes Isamu would tag a long, but that was not very often.

Rightly, he had given Kagome up to Inuyasha. It was more a silent surrender that no one other than himself knew about; although it was possible Inuyasha may know of its existence as well. Isamu knew Kagome loved Inuyasha and he her. And he cared for Kagome so much he wanted her to be happy with the man she loved, or in this case Hanyou she loved.

The weeks for the next round of the competition were quickly coming to a close. It was now only couple days until they were to compete and everyone was feeling the pressure. So one day after one of Kagome's practices with Isamu, Mrs. Higurashi immediately sent Kagome off to the store to get some 'much needed' supplies. This allowed Isamu, Mrs. Higurashi, and Inuyasha a good hour to discuss what was to happen in only 2 days.

They were now gathered in the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi checked the outside one last time to check that Kagome was gone and that Sota and Gramps were still cleaning out the shed. They had not been informed of what was to happen for fear one of them may 'accidentally' slip word to Kagome.

"Its all clear." She informed them once she was satisfied.

"Good." Isamu nodded. He waited for Mrs. Higurashi took her seat at the kitchen table before he continued speaking. "So when Kagome and I are up, she should already be on stage. That is when Inuyasha and I shall switch places and when the music starts her will make his entrance."

"We probably should make a trip there to make sure Inuyasha understands what exactly he has to do." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Yes. But the only problem with that is Kagome. We have to do it when she is not around." Isamu said "The problem is she is always around Inuyasha or I and it would be strange if I just said 'Kagome, Can I please take borrow Inuyasha for a bit?' She may think I'm mad."

"I can fix that. I'll just call her friends and she can spend the day with them." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay good. We can do that tomorrow. That just leaves one more problem." Isamu said looking directly at Inuyasha. "What are we going to do about your hair and ears? There has to be some way we can conceal them. As you should already know people in this time don't exactly except… your kind. Who knows how they will react." Isamu added lightly.

"In two days it's the night of the new moon." Inuyasha said simply not looking at either Isamu or Mrs. Higurashi. They were both confused but waited for him to continue. He gulped. "And every night of the full moon I loose my demonic powers and demon appearance."

"So to anyone who did not know you, you look human?" Isamu asked excitedly.

Inuyasha nodded. "That's perfect! Then it will all work out then!" Isamu rose to his feet.

"But no one else must know of this. It is my most guarded secret. If you tell anyone…" Inuyasha trailed off his eyes boring into Isamu's.

"It'll be our secret. I will not tell a soul. You have my word. And if I break that word I give you permission to exact punishment of your choice."

Satisfied Inuyasha relaxed and Isamu took his leave just as Kagome was returning.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he passed by her on her way to the kitchen.

"I got some things to do today." He shrugged' "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She hugged him with her free hand. "Bye."

"Bye." He opened the door and left while Kagome continued on towards the kitchen. "I got the stuff you wanted mom." She said dropping her grocery bag on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks dear. I'm sorry I had you run out like that so suddenly." Mrs. Higurashi apologized. She got up from the table and proceeded to put away the supplies she had Kagome go and get.

"It's alright Mom. It was no biggie." She turned to Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table. "So what are we going to do today?"

"How about you go and help Sota and Gramps clean out the shed?" Mrs. Higurashi proposed.

"No way!" Kagome said immediately.

"Why not? You never know you could find some interesting things! Come on! They probably need some extra help anyway!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome immediately thought of the old boxes filled with her old clothes and toys she couldn't part with as a child. She couldn't let Inuyasha see that stuff! "No!"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "You are going to help them! Now get out there now!" She began pushing her daughter out the back door until she was outside. Inuyasha followed behind.

"But Mom!" Kagome tried to protest.

"No buts! Just go do it! You'll be done before you know it!" Her mother went back inside and closed the door behind her. Thereby ending the discussion with the slam of the door.

"Come on." Kagome said leading a smirking Inuyasha to the shed. "Let's get this over with. And wipe that smirk of your face Inuyasha. This is not going to be fun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will be coming back?" Shippo asked absentmindedly as he played with Kirara.

"I suppose when this competition of Kagome's is over." Miroku answered lazily as he stretched in the afternoon sun.

"And when do you think that will be?" Shippo wondered.

"Maybe in a few days."

"Well I hope so." Sango yawned and leaned back in the grass. "It has been awhile since we have seen them." She mused.

"Yes it has." He agreed. "I miss their bickering."

Sango chuckled. "Yeah. Me too. It's odd isn't it? To think we would miss something so trivial as that."

"It is." They elapsed into an awkward silence where neither of them spoke.

"They'll be back soon." Shippo said after a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later the painful cleaning of the shed was finally completed. Inuyasha had actually enjoyed it a lot more than Kagome and Sota had. It was fun seeing what was in those boxes. There were so many memories in each and every one. He especially enjoyed the boxes filled with Kagome's stuff; although Kagome didn't seem too pleased about it. She hated it every time he asked her to tell him about each one. It's not his fault he wanted to know what memories each one held. But as they went a long she began to relax and lighten up. He thought she rather came to enjoy telling him about each item he found. He especially liked her baby clothes! She was so small as an infant! He could imagine Mrs. Higurashi holding her daughter much the way he supposed his own mother did.

Inside Mrs. Higurashi rewarded them with some chocolate chip cookies. After hours of working they were the best any one had ever tasted! Then after they ate their fill of cookies Kagome took Inuyasha out on the town again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Mrs. Higurashi performed the dirty task of phoning Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka and asking them if they could please keep Kagome busy for a few hours. She just needed them to get her out of the house. They hastily agreed, stopping by around 10:30 that morning. Kagome was so surprised to see them; it was hard not to keep the anger out of her voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked trying not to raise her voice.

"Just thought we'd stop by and spend a lovely afternoon with our very best friend!" Yuka chirped.

"But I have to practice today." Kagome said looking to Isamu for support.

"I was going to tell you that we'll skip practice today anyway. You should rest up before tomorrow. We need you at full power. So why don't you go out and hang with your friends?" He said totally dismissing any chances she had of getting out of this mid morning excursion.

"But what about you?" Kagome asked. "What will you do all day?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right here, waiting for you, when you get back. Go on have some fun."

Before Kagome could utter a word of goodbye she was pulled out the door by her overexcited friends. "Okay! I'm coming! You can let of me now!" She snapped snatching her hands out of their grasps.

"So, where to first?" Eri wondered, pretending not to notice the rudeness of Kagome's voice.

"How about we stop somewhere for coffee!" Ayumi offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuka smiled. They linked arms with each other and were off, pulling Kagome along with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think that was right of me? To call Kagome's friends like that just to get rid of her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she drove her car. She was feeling guilty for doing that to her daughter.

"What else could you have done?" Isamu said from the passenger seat. He looked behind him to see Inuyasha sitting in the back seat with queasy look on his face. He grinned. Looks like this was his first car ride.

"Yeah you are right." Mrs. Higurashi agreed rather reluctantly. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. "Let's get this over with." Isamu sighed, leading Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha inside.

Xxx

"Okay. So when the song begins Kagome will be standing here." Isamu informed the hanyou. "You are to walk towards her as so," He demonstrated. "And then take her hand and spin her so she faces you." He looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Got it?" He nodded. "And then the dance begins."

Inuyasha nodded again. His words seemed to fail him now as he allowed his eyes to travel along the rows and rows of seats, which in only 24 hours would be filled with possibly hundreds of people. Their eyes would be all on him…. Watching him if he messed up….

"Inuyasha!" A voice called startling him from his thoughts. "Are you clear on what you have to do?" Isamu asked roughly.

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered.

"Are you sure? Because this is a very important event. We need to be sure everything goes as well as possible. Any unnecessary mistakes…"

"I got it!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry." Isamu apologized. "It's just dancing is my life and I tend to get worked up when it comes to things like that."

"S'okay." Inuyasha muttered.

"Ya know, every one gets nervous their first time. It's a natural thing." Mrs. Higurashi tried to sooth the young hanyou. She rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Just do what I do when I'm nervous." Isamu offered. "Don't think about anyone else but Kagome. The feel or her small body against yours…." Isamu closed his eyes as if remembering. Inuyasha growled lowly and Isamu continued. "And keep your eyes locked on hers. And I promise everything will go perfectly. You will forget all about being nervous."

"Right," Came the hanyou's sarcastic reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just to let you readers know I can only see about three or two more chapters to this story before it ends. When I first began writing this story I only expected it to have ten chapters. So it's really a surprise to me that is has carried on as long as it has! But I just wanted to let you guys know that. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me and Berii with our late updates! Thanks and Please R and R!**

**My first update of the year 2006! Wow. I feel lazy! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	12. The Time of My Life

**Chapter 12 The Time Of My Life **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! This is the last chapter! It's over! Done with! And I'm sad…. But also glad too. I can now finally concentrate on my other stories and try to make them better! **

**Thank to all our reviewers! I finally got around to using those review reply thingys! Special Thanks to:**

**Inuyasha1818**

**sessysgurlapril13**

**TriGemini**

**Saxifrage**

**PrincessKimikokitty**

**an InuHanyou by birth**

**Mimiru- Thank you! Sorry we took so long to update…. Busy! The teachers thought it would be cool if they piled on the homework lately… But thanks for reviewing! I checked my inbox and saw your review and it reminded me that I needed to update this story! So thank you again! And yeah this is coming to and end! Not long now! **

**Thank you guys! I know there are more of you reading than reviewing. But thank you, you six for taking a few minutes to review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dreaded day of reckoning had finally arrived. At least that's how our favorite hanyou thought of it as. Kagome and Isamu were both annoyingly excited. Inuyasha couldn't help thinking if she knew that she was being tricked today she might not be so happy. He knew he shouldn't think so negatively, Isamu had told him repeatedly to think positively, but it wasn't working out so far.

Today's preparations for tonight seemed endless! Kagome was running here to make sure her dress was ready, running there to get her hair done just right, running there to get her makeup done. It seemed to Inuyasha to be all unnecessary hassle to make sure she looked perfect when she already look perfect the way she was!

And it was almost the same, if not worse for him! Isamu or Mrs. Higurashi were always making sure he remembered the moves, or that his dress clothes were ready every chance Kagome was out of the room. They kept asking him if he was sure tonight was the night of the new moon and that if it wasn't that he would have to wear a hat to hide his ears.

He just looked at them as if they were stupid to be asking them this question. Of course he was sure! This happened every night since he was a kid, He told them. How could he not know! Eventually they were satisfied and quit asking, much to the hanyou's happiness.

Finally it was about time to leave for the performance. Kagome and Isamu left about a half our before Inuyasha was set to leave. Inuyasha didn't even get to see Kagome all dolled up before she left. Isamu wouldn't let him, saying it would be more of a surprise if Inuyasha were to see her for the first time right when they were set to perform.

So, after Isamu and Kagome were gone Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time in dressing poor Inuyasha and applying a very small amount of makeup on his face, much to his unhappiness. He didn't see the relevance to this and said so to Mrs. Higurashi. She simply told him it was to help the audience see his face better.

It was just starting to get dark when they were finally ready and heading out to the car. The sun set and much to the astonished eyes of Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Gramps, Inuyasha began his transformation from hanyou to human.

"Told you I was sure it was tonight." He muttered brushing past them and climbing into the car. He felt kind of awkward with them starting at him like some piece of meat.

Stunned, they climbed into the car and drove in silence. When they finally reached the auditorium, Isamu was waiting for the family at the entrance. When he saw Inuyasha his eyes grew huge like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha snapped glaring at Isamu. Yes, he looked different but that didn't mean he liked being started at.

"N-nothing! You just look so…so…" Isamu stammered, unable to find the right word.

"So what!" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Human." Isamu was finally able to finish.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Okay then. Well, Kagome is just about ready. It's almost your turn. I have already informed the judges of the change. Kagome has no idea whatsoever as to what's going on." Isamu rubbed his hands together, grinning. "This is going to be so perfect!" He said leading them all inside.

Inuyasha looked at him strangely but said nothing. _Has this guy lost it or what? _

"Well, we'll just go take our seats now." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Good luck Inuyasha! I know you'll do just fine."

"Break a leg Inuyasha!" Sota said giving the hanyou the thumbs up sign.

'_Break a leg?'_ The hanyou thought. _'Why would he want me to break a leg?'_

"Be good to my granddaughter and don't mess up!" Gramps chided before he was dragged off both by Mrs. Higurashi and Sota.

"You'll be fine!" Isamu said seeming to have more faith in Inuyasha than he did in himself. "I just know it!" He placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's back and led him off to the dancers' only section. _(A.K.A. Cool people only section. JK!) _

Isamu led him past the throng of dancers until he was standing right on the outside of the stage. Kagome stood in the center of the massive arena her back to them, a spot light directed only on her.

Inuyasha couldn't stop his eyes from scanning the crowd. All those people watching him….watching his every move….

"Go get 'em tiger!" Isamu patted Inuyasha on the back before leaving him alone to dwell in his misery.

"Our next contestants are Kagome and…and…" The judge looked confused for a moment before he continued, "And her partner and they will be performing to us with…."

Kagome's face darkened with confusion but for only a second before she smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Here goes nothing."

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

The music started and just as Isamu and Mrs. Higurashi showed him entered the dance floor.

_  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you _

Kagome slowly straightened her body and moved her hand so it now stood out beside her.

Inuyasha, following the steps as best he could, took her delicate hand in his and spun her around to face him. The beat of the music quickened. The second his hand touched her Kagome felt a grin spread across her face as a burst of electricity spread up her arm and through her body. She looked into the eyes of her partner and knew without a doubt that is was not Isamu but amazingly Inuyasha. __

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy 

They gracefully flowed across the dance floor perfectly instep. It seemed the moment Inuyasha looked into her eyes he forgot all about his worries and his thoughts were only of Kagome. Dancing was so much different with Kagome than it was with her mother. It was better actually. He liked the feel of his hand in her small one. The feel of her body so close to his. It was more magical than he could have ever thought. __

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it   
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember 

He spun her out.And slowly drew her body once again close to his. The smile never left her face as they gazed deep into each other's eyes.

Kagome looked beautiful. Inuyasha was glad Isamu had forced him to wait to see her until now.

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because _

"They dance so gracefully." Mrs. Higurashi whispered to Isamu.

"Well, he had a great teacher." He replied never taking his eyes off the dancing pair.

The older woman blushed. "Thank you. But I think it's more than that. They have this…" She paused searching for the right words. "…This certain charisma." She finished finally.

Isamu nodded his agreement. Mrs. Higurashi was right. Kagome and Inuyasha were great together. But they were more than great. They had this magical quality. It emanated from them giving the observer no option but to watch them.

_  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Hey, baby 

The audience was in awed silence, hardly daring to speak. If not for the music blaring from the speakers you could hear a pin drop, easily.

The couple flowed across the dance floor as if they had been doing this for years. _  
_

_  
With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember_

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because 

As Inuyasha led Kagome across the floor, Kagome couldn't help mouthing along with the song.

Inuyasha grinned and blushed slightly.__

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

SOLO

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

**_(A/N: I really love this song!)_**

The song ended with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. The spectators roared to life applauding and screaming their devotion. Roses fell all around them as the crowd went wild. Kagome beamed and curtsied while Inuyasha bowed just like Isamu had showed him.

"Wow. That was an amazing performance folks! They sure were a great couple!" One of the judge's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" He applauded.

Kagome nodded her head towards the judge, acknowledging him before she led Inuyasha off the floor, roses crushing under her feet. Nervously he followed, unsure of how he was supposed to act.

"Oh honey! You two were great out there!" The couple were greeted by her mother's booming voice. Much to her unhappiness, it was then that she was bombarded with hugs and kisses by her loving mother.

"Uh… thanks Ma." She said when she was finally able to pull away. Behind her mother she noticed Sota and Gramps congratulating Inuyasha.

"You were amazing Inuyasha! How did you do it? I never liked dancing much but you make it look so cool!" The young boy was practically jumping up and down in his excitement. "And how did you get so good? When did you have time to practice?"

"Yeah when did you?" Kagome wanted to know. "How did you guys manage to keep this all from me?"

Inuyasha looked up at her at that moment, blushing.

"Well, when you were with Isamu, Inuyasha was practicing with me." Mrs. Higurashi took the liberty of answering since Inuyasha seemed incapable of doing so himself. "It reminded me of the days of me and your father…" The older woman said dreamily. "Before his accident… and before your were born." She said to Kagome.

"So you guys planned all this behind my back? Without me knowing?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and looked to each person in turn. With one eyebrow raised she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, Gramps and Sota had no idea. We didn't want them to tell you." Isamu dutifully informed her.

"Hey! I wouldn't have told! It's gramps who can't be trusted!" Sota defended.

"Yeah, like you told Inuyasha where I was when I didn't want him to know?" Kagome pointed out like the loving sister she was.

"That was an accident! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell!" Sota once again found himself defending.

"Psh! Whatever!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, you guys did a really good job. Inuyasha was great." She paused before thoughtfully adding, "Like a pro."

"And now for all that you have been waiting for!" The voice of the announcer boomed. "It's time for us to announce our winners of this competition!"

Suddenly the entire room went quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one said a word for fear of missing their name. The competitors joined hands and closed their eyes, praying that they placed well. Kagome knew there would be a lot of disappointed people soon. She just hoped she wasn't one of them.

"And third place goes to…." A drum sounded for dramatic effect. "…Aki and her partner Hideaki!"

Hearing their names a smiling couple came forward and took their rose and small trophy from the announcer. By looking at them you could not even find a hint of disappointment. But Kagome, who knew better, saw it in their eyes. It only lasted a fraction of a second but Kagome had seen it so many times, she knew it so well. They returned to their welcoming cheering section and disappeared.

"In second place we have….." Yet another dramatic drum roll…. " Shiwako and her partner William!" The couple stepped forward to claim their reward, they acted genuinely happy. _It must have been their first competition_, Kagome thought. She was instantly reminded of her first competition and how happy she was. That was so long ago!

"Now for the First place winners!" (Insert Drum roll here) Kagome knew that she and Isamu/Inuyasha had either gotten first or didn't place. She was hoping for first place but didn't want to get her hopes up to high. She would be disappointed if she didn't but losing would only strengthen her determination and make her try harder next time, if there was a next time. (Cut off drum roll here) "Kagome and her partners Isamu and Inuyasha."

Kagome was so taken aback it took her a moment to realize what she had just heard. But once it set in that they had won she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and together they went to collect their prize. It was a small trophy with a guy and girl dancing. It showed the guy dipping his partner, both were smiling broadly.

With gratitude she took the trophy as the crowd cheered. In her excitement she enveloped Inuyasha in a great bear hug and kissed his cheek. The hanyou blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed and found himself hanging back as Kagome celebrated with her family

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xxx Later the next day Xxx**

A party had been quickly planned to celebrate their victory. A few friends of Kagome's and Isamu's had been called and Mrs. Higurashi spent most of the day running out getting food and whatnot while Kagome, Inuyasha, Isamu, and Sota set up.

At 7: 00 on the dot the partiers began to arrive. By this time the music was blaring and people were dancing. They congratulated Kagome and Isamu and even Inuyasha. (He was wearing a hat) Some told her how happy they were to see she had taken up dancing again. She tried to tell them that it was just a one time thing but they didn't believe her.

It was hours later before Kagome noticed Inuyasha's absence. She was about to go looking for him when Isamu stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"He's outside near the Sacred Tree." He said. "Go to him."

"What? How did you…?" Kagome turned only to find him not there. "I'll never understand how he does that." She muttered before continuing her search for the hanyou.

Inuyasha was right where Isamu had said he was. A cool wind pulled and pushed at his long silver hair as he sat high in the branches of the old tree. He seemed unaware of her presence as he stared off into space.

"Hello." Kagome said drawing his attention towards her.

"Hello." Inuyasha said still not taking his gaze from the sky.

Kagome continued forward, and started to climb the tree. She reached a hang up to grab a branch but instead made contact with Inuyasha's hand. She smiled as he pulled her up.

"You could get hurt doing that." He said annoyed.

She shrugged dismissively. "You would never let anything happen to me." She seemed so sure of this.

For a few minutes neither said anything. Finally, it was Kagome who broke the silence.

"So…" She began uncertainly, "How did you manage to pull this whole thing off? Or more importantly why?" She looked up at Inuyasha who seemed to be trying his hardest not to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know!" He crossed his arms and turned away from her in a attempt to end this conversation right then and there.

"You just what? Come on Inuyasha tell me." Kagome pleaded in her most pouty voice. The pulled on his shoulder making him turn to face her once again.

_God, I hate it when she does that! _"I don't know, okay! They asked me and that Isamu character was getting on my nerves! He really likes you Kagome. Maybe even loves you."

"Isamu? No way! We are just friends! Don't tell me you were jealous!" Kagome was grinning now.

"I WAS NOT!" Inuyasha was determined to maintain his dignity but at this point it seemed he had already lost.

"You were jealous! You were jealous!" Kagome chanted causing the branches holding her to shake violently.

"I WAS NOT! Now stop moving around or your going to fall to you death!" He threatened.

"In that case…" She moved closer until her lips almost brushed against his ear and whispered… "You were jealous!"

"I was not wench!" He snapped gently pushing her away but already a grin seemed to be spreading across his face.

"What's with that smile? Could it be he has admitted defeat?" Kagome taunted. "That the great and powerful Kagome of the future has won one over on the great hanyou of feudal Japan?"

"You ain't won nothing wench!"

"Oh, but I have!"

"Yeah. One dance competition thingy." He shook his head.

"With your help, but that's not what I was talking about."

"And what was it you were talking about?" Inuyasha said suddenly painfully aware of how close they both were.

Kagome looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "You." She whispered before placing her lips upon his and praying he wouldn't push her away.

He didn't.

In fact, he pulled Kagome closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was in that moment the Inuyasha finally realized his true feelings for Kagome. Deep down he knew he more than cared for her as a friend but he had been so afraid to admit it. Now, it seemed, all his prior fears of not being loved in return were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isamu smiled to himself as he turned from the window. It was both a happy and sad smile. He was happy Kagome was getting what she wanted but also sorry for his loss. Finally, the hanyou gave into his feelings. Kagome was the one to make the first move, as he had assumed she would be, but the hanyou didn't push her away. It seemed he had finally succumbed to the feelings he harbored for her.

"Isamu! What are you doing in here!" Eri called from the kitchen doorway. "You're supposed to be partying! Not sitting in here all by yourself!" She teased.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said. Taking one last glance at Inuyasha and Kagome, _They will make many beautiful babies together _he thought, before returning to the festivities of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The END! It's done. 12 chapters later and its done. I definitely don't think this was Berii or my best work but I hope you liked it all the same. I'm on spring break right now and forced Berii and myself to work on this chapter! I was determined to finish it before we went back to school! I felt I owed this to you guys for taking so long to update! **

**I loved the random ending. _"They will make beautiful babies together."_ We were trying to think of a way to end it and this is what Berii came up with. We were laughing so hard and I hope you thought it was at least somewhat humorous. **

**Thank you every one for reviewing and reading this story! I'm sad it's over but also relieved. Thanks again. **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Finally the end has come! I apologize that I haven't always been pulling my weight on this fanfic, much of the credit needs to go to Sky, and without her this fanfic probably would have taken 5 years to finish! Anyway Things have been hectic for me with registering to be an exchange student in you got it JAPAN! Woot XD, and also with my VIE, Very Important Exam coming up for a college class I'm taking (it might not seem like it's important to you but hey; I'm a sophomore taking a college class so I think It's important). Anyway enough of my rambling, this fan fiction has ended, it did not exactly turn out the way sky and I wished but it's still decent, Please look forward to another one we will be writing together soon this summer, that will most likely not involve Inuyasha characters. Anyway I would like to thank the loyal reviewers, without you we probably wouldn't have even finished this story, we hope you enjoyed it .**

**Berii**


End file.
